


[Translation]Like We Had a Good Time (Not That I Need Proof)

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 20k+, 原剧人物死亡, 原剧级别暴力, 提及儿童虐待, 提及性虐, 提及毒品滥用, 艺术化处理警务流程, 轻微尸体描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们刚踏进大办公室便被掌声和笑意团团包围，所有人都忙着与他们勾肩搭背，好一闻案子的来龙去脉。</p><p>勒杜案后的拉斯特和马蒂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Like We Had a Good Time (Not That I Need Proof)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like We Had a Good Time (Not That I Need Proof)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785932) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



“嘿，”马蒂在大门外追上拉斯特，故意用肩膀擦过对方，顺便从拉斯特手中抢过钥匙。“甭想开车。”

 

拉斯特不走了，怒视自己的搭档。“你他妈的在说什么？”

 

将小姑娘送进救护车之后，两人带支援警官走完现场，留下初步证言，紧接着便奔回局里写给奎萨达的报告，好让他第二天能第一时间看到。

 

“你听到我说的了。”

 

拉斯特不动。“把我该死的钥匙交出来，你有什么理由不让我开。”

 

马蒂闷哼一声，踱回拉斯特跟前，直到两人之间的距离不足两英尺。“甭跟我扯淡，”他压低声音，好像别人能听到似的——门内侧前台坐着位眼神迷糊的辅警，周围没别人。“真想听？从你昨晚搞得天知道什么该死的毒品开始？”

 

拉斯特咬紧牙关，挑衅对方的念头蠢蠢欲动；脑后克拉什的残影尚未消失，想借他意欲成拳的指节卷土重来。他想知道，如果在这里，在这个停车场推马蒂一把，狠狠地推，会发生什么。如果他出拳会怎样。

 

但在他将想法付诸实践之前，马蒂已经恼怒地叹着气转过了身。

 

“我不是在请求，拉斯特。”

 

***

 

两人一路无话；他们理应开始探讨发生的事，在这破事发酵到脱离他们掌控前完善故事的细节，但该说的话滚烫而散乱，卡在嗓子眼里。拉斯特通过窗户和挡风玻璃打量马蒂，紧握方向盘的双手影影绰绰，筋疲力竭的侧影还在对道路怒目相视。这熟悉的场景——挥之不去的烟味，椅背抵住后背的触感以及车中寂静千篇一律的调子——总算让拉斯特头脑深处打紧的结松开了，毒品和肾上腺素带来的亢奋随之慢慢褪去。他倒向窗户，四肢顿时像灌了铅似的，玻璃的凉意渗透额头，沿脊柱一路往下。

 

等车在家门口停好，拉斯特眼睛都快睁不开了。马蒂熄火，叹了口气坐定下来。

 

“听着，拉——”他声音陡然一颤，紧接着倒吸一口凉气。“该死。”

 

拉斯特没转身去看马蒂离开，但驾驶座边车门关上带来的震动还是在他眼睛后面激起一阵痛意。

 

“来，”马蒂把他拽出车厢，基本算把他抱到了门前，一只手环住他的腰，拉斯特的额头晃悠悠地抵着他的下巴。“操他娘的，拉斯特，你发烧了。”

 

“没事，只要——只要发汗把这破玩意儿排了。”他倚着墙，越滑越低，马蒂在一旁忙着开锁，顺单把他拖进门。

 

“也许我们得去趟医院。你觉得怎样？”

 

他摇头，和马蒂一起跌跌撞撞地穿过过道。他想说的是“睡一觉就好”，但他耳畔响起的字句歪七扭八，像大理石撮在一起发出的声音。马蒂把他放到床垫上，在他身边跪下。之后，拉斯特就什么都不记得了。

 

***

 

拉斯特翻了个身，侧腹一阵剧痛。他蜷起膝盖，舒展胳膊，每个动作都伴有僵硬和疼痛的不适感。他睁开眼，眨了眨，半眯着瞥向清晨的阳光，发现自己在床上，被子拉到胸口，只穿着内衣和一只袜子；两天份干燥的汗水黏在身上，动一动都紧绷绷的，白床单上深色的痕迹无疑也印证了这点。

 

马蒂睡在他旁边，半躺半靠着墙，一只手还紧揪着叠成块的毛巾。他仍然穿着那件该死的平克·弗洛伊德T恤。

 

他这才回想起整场不可思议的破事。克拉什和钢铁十字军。出了差错的行动。勒杜。孩子们。发脆塑料质感的赛璐璐影像，边缘融化的明亮色彩，他自己的视角诡异而抽离。

 

他重新闭上眼，盲目地拽了拽马蒂的胳膊，直到后者嘟囔着滑下身，与他并肩而躺。

 

“你没事吧？”马蒂粗噶地低声问道，掌心马马虎虎地贴上拉斯特的额头，又滑到对方脸上，然后才拿开。

 

拉斯特咕哝了一声，并未睁眼。

 

“我他妈的都担心死了，你个狗娘养的。”

 

两人重新沉入梦乡。

 

***

 

感觉只过了几分钟，但拉斯特再次睁开眼时，房间已然沐浴在正午的阳光下，床上只剩他一人。吱呀作响的咖啡机将他的目光引向厨房。

 

“早上好，混球。还以为我不吻你你就不醒了呢。”马蒂拿着杯子坐在他的板凳上，等待咖啡煮好。

 

“早告诉你我没事了。”拉斯特缓缓起身，浑身关节叫嚣得更凶了；他隐约记得后背吃了一棍。他从地板上拾起手表，眯眼看时间。早过十二点了。“还以为一早要给奎萨达报告。”

 

马蒂摇头。“我打过电话了。我们可刚搞定这个该死的宗教杀人案，救了位小姑娘，拉斯特。晚点去局里他不会把我们怎样的。”

 

拉斯特站起来，拖着步子挪到厨房。咖啡刚煮开，马蒂倒了一杯递给他，又从架子上取下另一个杯子。

 

“洗个澡，伙计，你看上去跟刚从坟里爬出来似的。”他自己倒是洗过了，穿着打底衫、制服裤，脚踏黑色袜子站在白地砖上。

 

“也差不多吧，”拉斯特含着一口烫咖啡，晃去卫生间。

 

***

 

他站到喷淋底下，被冷水激得抽了口气，浑身突然紧绷起来，抽搐颤抖了一会儿才顺过气。他把头发里的灰尘冲掉，死命地搓皮肤，直到浑身发红。

 

镜子中的面孔依旧属于克拉什，充血的双眼，凌乱的胡茬。拉斯特用肥皂打湿下巴，不看镜子直接刮。完事后他从镜子后面的柜子里取出眼药水，干咽下几片泰诺林，跟他平常把自己整出个人样的过程差不多。

 

他套上裤子回到厨房，正看到马蒂站在炉前，食物的味道让拉斯特咽了口唾沫，他这才想起来自己至少有两天没吃东西了。

 

“鸡蛋，”走到能看到煎锅内容物的位置后他才下定论。上次他查看的时候，厨房里除了瓶番茄酱和半袋甜品用糖外就在没有什么可以食用的了。

 

“你不在的时候我孵蛋去了。吃吧。”马蒂关火，又从冰箱里拿出瓶该死的橙汁。

 

鸡蛋没放盐，但两人饿得不行了，就着果汁和咖啡狼吞虎咽。

 

“我们坚持初步报告那套，”吃完后的寂静让人颇感不适，拉斯特决定填补空缺。他们昨晚没来及谈，如果现在再不查漏补缺，真相就要在他们的故事里戳出漏洞了。“谎话越少越好。”

 

马蒂点头，眼睛盯着墙。他深吸一口气。把盘子扔进水池里。“如果他们问起怎么找到勒杜那地方，我们得编个更靠谱的解释。”

 

“我回阿拉斯加前和过去的接头人联系上了，问钢铁十字军的信息。他告诉我他们的近况，保证我的身份没戳穿。这部分是真的。”拉斯特回到床垫边拿他放在书堆上的香烟，点了一根。“所以我又打了几个电话，打听到老姜过几天要和上线接头，所以我赶紧回来处理这事。我在缉毒组的档案还封着，他们也不可能打电话和我的接头人对口径。”

 

“操，还有老姜。”马蒂揉眼睛。“你他妈的确定他不会告发我们？你就把他那么着撂路边了？拉斯特，你——”

 

“他打死也不敢说，伙计，否则非吃不了兜着走，而且找他麻烦的可不止警察。如果他真从那水沟里爬出来，迈尔斯非剥了他皮不可。他甚至都不知道我们的身份，马蒂，不知道我们在州界线的这头。他也不会承认他和棚区那事有关。”

 

“对了，那个棚区，他妈的怎么回事？”

 

拉斯特深吸了一口烟，摇摇头。“现在不重要了。”

 

马蒂担心地咬着嘴唇，但没深究。“我们得知会面的时间地点后就尾随老姜到了那里，然后跟着德沃去了制毒窝点。”

 

“我跟着老姜，你在目的地等；得把开两辆车这事圆了。”

 

马蒂气鼓鼓地盯着台面，摇摇头。“听上去太简单了。”

 

“那是好事，马蒂，如果我们把这破事复杂化，那是搬起石头砸自己的脚。”

 

“那好吧。再对一遍枪战细节。”

 

“好。”拉斯特示意对方继续。

 

马蒂眉头紧锁，但还是说了下去。“我们靠近观察那房子，看到德沃进了集装箱，决定撤退呼叫后援。”他们只排练过这段。该死，等待支援队伍的过程中拉斯特让马蒂重复了好多遍。“我们刚打算往回走就被勒杜发现了，他开始用操蛋的AK向我们扫射。”

 

拉斯特点头。“我们趴在地上，爬回灌木丛，找掩护的同时打算找机会反击。”

 

“我往后退得比较远，绕过那地方，草很高，勒杜没看到我，你对他打了几梭子掩护我。我跑到房子后面，溜到勒杜身后。但他听到动静了，在我正打算叫他别动的时候转过身。”马蒂深吸一口气，结巴了一下，眼睛直盯着白色胶木上的咖啡渍。“把他该死的脸轰掉了。”

 

拉斯特没留他时间回味。“德沃打算逃走，但被自制的天杀手榴弹炸成渣了。我们搜查完屋子，在附属用房里找到了孩子们，还有板房里该死的制毒实验室。然后呼叫后援。”

 

“把小姑娘带了出去，”马蒂说，声音放细，蓝色的眼睛张得老大，好像希望得多对方确认他们做的没错，他们——他——终究做了件好事，尽管搞砸了其他的一切。

 

“没错，伙计。操他那个奸杀儿童的垃圾。”拉斯特没有搭上他的肩佯装安慰，只是直起身拽住马蒂的胳膊。“走吧，搭档，老大还等着我们呢。”

 

***

 

他们走进一片微笑的海洋，从进楼开始，所有人，从文员到秘书，甚至碰巧身在门厅恐怕根本毫无头绪的人，都在笑。拉斯特满脑子都是鼓掌声回荡在玻璃幕墙间的刺耳声响。他几乎能感觉到他们成为众人聚焦点时马蒂举止的变化：挺起胸膛，像牛仔那样摆动胯部，显得轻松快活的同时，又威风凛凛，一抹狡猾的神色点亮他的蓝眼。拉斯特强迫自己跟在后面，解下一直以来缠住他四肢的紧张，勉强让嘴唇上翘。

 

他们形影不离，上楼梯的时候肩膀轻轻相擦。奎萨达满面堆笑地在门口迎接，与他们一一握手。他说他从没怀疑过，其中的情感几乎可以以假乱真，好像他忘掉了过去两个月里他们每次踏进小办公室时他没有试图去够操蛋的胃药。他们刚踏进大办公室便被掌声和笑意团团包围，所有人都忙着与他们勾肩搭背，好一闻案件的来龙去脉。其中一人从抽屉深处翻出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，拉斯特婉言拒绝，但很快一杯半满的马克杯就被众人传开了。

 

有人拿出两份当天的早报，大标题是《英雄警探阻止杀手，拯救女孩》，下面印有一张他和马蒂抱着孩子们走向救护车的照片。拉斯特记得，尽管有如模糊的梦境，臂弯中死去男孩的重量，交叠的记忆下层是一个更轻、更小的身形；他不记得现场有摄像师。显然，从家长教师协会到州长办公室，所有人都对他们交口称赞。他们由着大家恭喜，或是点头或是耸肩，或是向对方展露微笑；拉斯特试着挡掉所有面向他的褒奖，让英雄的光芒实打实地全落在马蒂身上。

 

***

 

在庆祝彻底升级为派对以前，奎萨达驱散了大伙，把拉斯特和马蒂叫到办公室。

 

“这破事总算搞定了，”队长一屁股坐进椅子。“干得好。”他将三本厚厚的文件夹推到他们面前。“读读你们的现场初步报告，都在这儿。赶紧开始写完整的吧。还有本犯罪现场报告，法医鉴定还得等等，弹道也是，不过这是件大案子，别的案子都得给它让道。”

 

马蒂接过文件。“我们马上开始，老大。”

 

“女孩的身份搞清楚了，凯丽·莱德，圣兰德里人。你们明天顺便去趟医院，看看她恢复的如何，能否取证。”奎萨达长舒一口气。“你知道，我很高兴那两个王八蛋死了，至少小姑娘以后不用再和他们打交道。”拉斯特和马蒂交换一个眼神。“干得好，你们俩。”

 

犯罪现场报告可不止是物品的简单罗列，从尸体到建筑，它尝试将一瞬间的事件转化为凝练的字句。他们的案子如今仅仅如此：报告，声明，文书。一旦尘埃落定，朵拉，勒杜和孩子们都被削减为成沓的文件。

 

他们没干什么活。这天迟迟开场，就撞见期待爆棚的办公室；其他男同事一直坐在椅子里晃来晃去，偷偷瞥他们，基本懒得假装工作，忙着与搭档交头接耳，简直像学校学生。

 

在窗外的天色即将披上夜晚的外衣之前，凯瑟琳首先离开。她来到他们桌前，对拉斯特微微一笑，然后给了马蒂一个大大的拥抱。

 

“干得好，宝贝儿。你过后再跟我说，好吧？”她很清楚自己没被邀请参加接下来仅限男士参加的活动，即，去酒吧喝酒吹牛。

 

“当然，棕甜心。”马蒂挤挤眼，在她脸上轻啄一下，拉斯特意识到自己的搭档是打心眼里喜欢她。

 

夜班人员鱼贯而入，几位辅警不舍地与警探们道别，走向楼梯。二十分钟以后，奎萨达抓起外套，关上他办公室的灯。

 

“灌得差不多一点，明天我还需要这俩能站着呢，”他抛下这句话走了。

 

***

 

他们冲进离警局最近的一家警察酒吧，拉斯特也被捎上，因为他也是故事的一部分，此外，就算只有一个晚上，其他人也很乐意暂时忘掉他们恨他。因为马蒂抓住他的胳膊说了一句“来嘛”。那地方已经挤了不少地方警察，于是他们又接受了一轮欢呼。

 

整个酒吧都参与进州警喧闹的祝酒中，酒保对马蒂和拉斯特说今晚他们俩的酒算店里请的。拉斯特接过一瓶孤星淡啤算是参与，好堵住他人的嘴，马蒂则喝了两杯朗姆，然后又被塞了一大杯啤酒。

 

“现在说出来让我们听听吧，”卢茨提议，其他人又是口哨又是喝彩。

 

马蒂装扭捏装了五秒钟，然后提醒众人他没法全盘托出，因为宣誓书还没打。他花了一会儿复述他们如何挖出雷吉·勒杜的名字的，但对搜寻泰隆·威姆斯的事却一带而过。

 

他提到钢铁十字军，说拉斯特回阿拉斯加前打了几个电话。拉斯特对马蒂有种古怪的感激，因为他竟然还记得说“他过去在德克萨斯的熟人”而不是“他过去在缉毒组的熟人”，档案被封存意味着除了高层以外，马蒂和他自己是唯一知道他过去卧底岁月的人。

 

所有人都在等枪战那段，马蒂也并没让他们失望。他从动作片里搬出几个桥段：潜入勒杜地盘时避过所有的陷阱，爬行躲避的时候听到子弹从头顶擦过的声音。他曾有一瞬间怀疑他们没法活着回去。拉斯特纳闷他吹牛逼的技能如此之高怎么还会藏不住和法院速记员的婚外情，他明明可以用冷静的心态眉飞色舞地凭空编出一个故事；是马蒂用他与生俱来的魅力和扯淡的能力给他们干瘪的故事覆上了血肉。

 

他们都坐在吧台前，硬木边缘抵进他们的脊梁，多数州警和半数地方警察围在他们周遭，眼神充满了敬畏和嫉妒。就像马蒂——杀死勒杜之前的马蒂，遇见拉斯特之前的马蒂——他们从没开过枪。他们从未杀死一个人。他们依旧相信那是炫耀的资本，是激动人心的壮举。

 

马蒂说到那里的时候卡壳了。

 

“我举起枪，打算开——”他“枪”字还没说到就打住了，胳膊还端在半空模仿举枪的动作。

 

拉斯特可没漏掉半拍，他捞过对方的肩头，轻轻摇晃，对大家笑笑。“我这位搭档他一枪干掉了那个王八蛋。”众人喝彩。他耸耸肩。“然后那位表弟帮这世界省了事，逃跑途中把自己炸飞了。”

 

大伙笑中带叹，马蒂这才反应过来，轻笑着点点头。“我打赌鉴证科还在树杈上剥那混蛋哩。”

 

哄堂大笑中啤酒洒了一地，每个人都在夸口自己会怎么做，自己会如何眼都不眨地毙掉坏蛋。

 

马蒂跟着他们笑，接着再灌下三杯朗姆酒。

 

***

 

回家的时候下着雨。马蒂软瘫在副驾驶座中，双手抱着身子，显然喝醉了。拉斯特抽着烟，窗户留有几英寸缝隙，雨点不时打在他脸上；他真高兴能离开那天杀的酒吧，那里又挤又吵，到处是一股陈腐啤酒的味道。现在都凌晨一点了。

 

他们在红灯处停下。这半边镇子依旧喧嚣，这样的下雨天也不例外。绿灯行驶车辆的头灯闪闪熄熄，全映在马蒂眼中。

 

“他们都希望遇到这事的是自己，”他看着拉斯特搭在方向盘上的手说。

 

拉斯特没答话。他没有指出就在几天前马蒂也是他们中的一员。

 

等回到拉斯特家，马蒂踢掉鞋子，脱到只剩内衣后爬到床垫上。拉斯特想过把他拉起来，警告他滚回楼上，最终却只干咽下三片安眠酮，盯着墙上贴着的笔记和复印照片。玉米地里的报告，朵拉皇冠的照片，同宗同源的蓝色螺旋也曾出现在蕾安·奥利维尔的背上。

 

他将它们一张张揭下，好像撕花瓣。先是蕾安的照片，也算解决了一个案子，对她祖父好歹算有个交代。然后是勒杜的资料，他模糊的拘捕照，还有犯罪清单，拉斯特不知他告诉他们的真相与牵连规模到底有几分是事实，也不知道富佬参与林中献祭的话是否只是为吓唬查理·兰而吹的牛皮。

 

他的动作越来越慢，越来越笨拙，于是只好脱下衣服也钻进被子里，躺在马蒂身旁。他刚觉得睡意袭来，就被一只手抓住了胳膊，马蒂的眼睛也睁开了。

 

“拉斯特。”他的目光阴沉且并不集中，酒精作用。“棚区到底是怎么回事？你怎么搅进去的？他们干了——你该早点叫我的。”

 

“你出现的时机正好。”拉斯特低语，剥掉马蒂黏在他身上的手。

 

“他们是不是——”

 

“别担心，马蒂。我干过更糟的，也让更糟的事发生在自己身上。”

 

他梦到五年以前一间昏暗的房间，他扣动扳机，一次又一次，直到耳鸣不止，指尖麻木，只感觉得到扳机扣空的无力。他被同事们按倒在地，脸被压在肮脏的地毯上，看着瘾君子的大脑和着黑色的火药淌出头骨。他没看见那个小小的浮肿身躯，早已冰冷，这已经足以将这个梦踢出噩梦的范畴。

 

***

 

他们一早就去了法医办公室。德西罗把男孩抽出冰柜，解开白布。躺在不锈钢桌上的孩子看上去变得更瘦小了，只剩一把骨头；拉斯特再次感觉到手臂上重量的鬼影。

 

“死亡不到一天。脱水，”法医说。“但已经饿了很久，可能一周都没进食，胃是空的。”

 

“一天？”马蒂皱起脸。“基督啊，如果我们——”

 

“他有被下药吗？”拉斯特打断他。现在沉湎于无用的假设一点用都没有。

 

“有，麦角酸和美沙酮。”

 

“和朵拉·兰一样。”

 

“颈部、手腕和脚腕都有勒痕，来自镣铐和半寸粗的绳子，有老有新。有性侵痕迹。”德西罗两根套着手套的手指上下翻飞，罗列伤痕。“双臂、大腿、胸部和后背有浅割痕；他在那里待了很久，有些伤口，没有感染的那些，已经痊愈。左侧两根，右侧一根肋骨骨折。他被钝器击中，有可能是钢管。右手也有骨折，很有可能出于防卫。无名指三节指骨，小指近节指骨，第五掌骨骨折；都没愈合好。

 

他试图反抗，至少一开始是这样。那是在他肋骨骨折前。在他们割他，打他，只为看他哭泣。

 

“有指纹么？”拉斯特问。

 

“有。多数都模模糊糊没法鉴定，颈部找到两个清晰的，拇指和食指，正在鉴定和雷金纳德·勒杜的是否匹配。还有些小点的指纹，属于那个和他在一起的女孩的。”

 

还好法医先给他们看的是男孩。等德西罗掀开勒杜的白布时，马蒂抱有的那些复杂的负罪感早已烟消云散。他咬紧牙关，怒视这具尸体，视线落在雷吉·勒杜脸上棕黑的窟窿上时一点没有回避。

 

“射击距离很近，直接撕开他的右脸：上颌、颧骨、蝶骨。额叶也几乎全碎了。”

 

“很好，”马蒂喃喃。

 

德西罗耸肩。“几乎立刻就死了。有二乙胺和氯化磷残留。”

 

“LSD的原料。”

 

“对。没有其他伤痕，只有些旧伤。有些似是故意为之，像是符号。”他把报告递给拉斯特，一沓长尾夹夹住的照片；最上面照的是勒杜的后颈，凸起伤痕组织构成的螺旋。“二十四处纹身，多数是纳粹反万字和其他种族主义相关的东西。剩下的就得找个人类学家问问了。”

 

到头来，勒杜的尸体也仅仅如此，腐烂的死肉并未给出任何真正的答案，只能证明他不过是个杀人的垃圾罢了。他不是国王，不是邪教崇拜者，只是个雅利安至上、享受伤害他人且会在嗑自制毒品嗑高了的时候故弄玄虚的混球而已。

 

***

 

“要我开车吗，马蒂？”拉斯特叼着香烟问。他们已经上了车，但马蒂却扶着方向盘干坐在那里放引擎空转。

 

“那个小男孩受了好久的苦。”拉斯特很清楚马蒂接下来要说什么，于是吐出长长一口烟气，看向自己的搭档。“如果我们速度再快点，早点到那里——”

 

“打住，”拉斯特摇头。“别扯鸡巴蛋了，马蒂。你很清楚。在那里空想也没法让那男孩起死回生。如果我们当时选择把十字军的信息报告奎萨达，很可能那俩孩子现在还被栓在那间破板房里，埋在那栋狗屁房子的后头。所以操他妈的，我们做了选择，有了结果，那就受着。”

 

“操，你真——”马蒂没说完，只是怒气冲冲地盯着他——眼睛湛蓝，握住方向盘的指节泛白——然后转过身，总算把车开出了停车场。

 

他们回到局里，一进门，凯瑟琳就从前台绕出来，递给马蒂一条粉色的便签纸。

 

“嘿宝贝儿，医院来电话了。你们今天下午可以去见凯丽·雷德。”

 

马蒂长嘘一口气，咕哝一句“谢谢”接过纸片。

 

他们跟奎萨达简单陈述了一遍法医报告，剩下的时间都在做文书工作。午休来去匆匆，安静的办公室里只有空调的嗡鸣和楼下模模糊糊的电话铃声。拉斯特和马蒂坐在原位，焦躁地忙碌、打字，一语不发。

 

去医院的途中，拉斯特还是做好最坏的打算，考虑小凯丽揭穿他们谎言的可能性。虽然以她当时的状态，记得的几率极低，但如果真不走运的话，两个英雄警察的证言也远比一个脱水且饱受折磨的女孩的话更可信。想到这里，拉斯特觉得舌尖一苦。

 

凯丽在急诊室隔壁的观察病房里；但在见到她以前，他们被医生领到办公室，塞了份和之前在太平间拿到的类似报告：脱水，LSD残留，浅割痕、瘀伤，有性侵迹象，护士得把她的头发剃光才好清理她头骨上的伤。

 

“我可以让你们进去，但没什么用，”医生抱歉地笑笑。“她患有紧张性精神分裂症，自从急救人员送她过来后一直没有好转。”

 

“那是什么意思。”

 

“凯丽处于一种恍惚、对外界没有反应的状态。我们移动她时她会跟着动，如果我们手把手喂她她也会吃，但只能这样了。她对外部刺激没有反应，也不说话，我们甚至不知道她是否感到疼痛。”

 

“什么？”马蒂探过桌子。“但她会好转的吧？”

 

“我们不知道。”医生的回答也没底气。“得再继续观察几天，如果没有好转，得把她转去精神病房。”

 

拉斯特鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“就这样？”

 

“专门机构会给她更好的照料。他们能进行电疗，这类病例如果要好转没别的法子。”

 

“电疗——基督啊。”马蒂看向拉斯特眼睛的时候脸涨得通红。

 

“我们无能为力了。”医生直起身，一缕赤褐色的头发滑下她的太阳穴。“就像我说的那样，警官，你们可以见她，但我不认为近期她能给你们任何证言。”

 

一名护士扶凯丽坐起身；女孩毫不抵抗，直起的身体不需要人扶，但一双绿眼睛直直略过他们。拉斯特只看了她一眼就什么都明白了——她治不好了。无论凯丽·雷德过去是什么样子，她都没有走出那个板房，和死去的男孩比起来，她并不算还活着，也许她根本没意识到自己已经离开了那里。

 

“凯丽，”拉斯特柔声说。他心中早已确定没法激起对方反应，但还是决定尝试。他坐到她床边的椅子上，胃中一阵绞痛，因为这场景太过熟悉。过了一会儿，他感觉马蒂绕到他背后，警徽刮在椅背上。“我是警——我是拉斯丁，这是马丁。是我们找到你，带你回的家。你记得我们吗？”

 

她迟钝地对他眨了下眼；的确是看向他们这边，但目光径直穿过他们，聚焦在她自己脑中的某处。

 

“凯丽。”他没有伸手，光是碰触她这一念头就让他手指疼痛。

 

他们试着问她是否记得她被带走的时间、地点，是否记得带走她的不止两人，但她还是一动不动，只有呼吸的进进出出和逐渐垂下的眼帘。

 

“所以就把她送去疗养院做该死的电疗，看看能不能让她回神？”一回到车上马蒂就开始唉声叹气，愁眉苦脸，眼圈发红。

 

拉斯特用拇指摩擦凯丽的档案夹边缘。“要知道，马蒂，也许那个小男孩的结局更好。”说完这话他就觉得喉头发紧。他转过脸，看着停在他们旁边的黑色轿车多眨了几下眼。

 

“耶稣操他妈的基督，拉斯特，”马蒂骂道，狠命地揉眼睛，但并未反驳。

 

过后他们不再开口，也不看对方。拉斯特知道这事对他们两人都有影响，但并不相同。马蒂唯恐这事会发生在他的孩子们身上，因为每个小姑娘都像他自己的那对一样。拉斯特则相反。因为他的女儿不在了，最大的操蛋安慰便是他知道索菲亚不会受到这样的伤害，她安全地远离了这个操蛋世界的一切邪恶。这种宽慰带来的内疚让他想爬到她依旧崭新的墓碑前，乞求九泉之下她的原谅。

 

***

 

他们本打算再对一遍口径，但那天晚上一到家，马蒂便把外套丢到其中一把沙滩椅背上，径直扑向厨房台面上爱尔兰威士忌的怀抱——水槽旁边的空瓶子越积越多——连下两大口，才长叹一声，他才放下酒瓶。

 

“晚安，”他咕哝一句后便闷声不吭地上楼去了。

 

拉斯特没有睡觉。他冲了个澡，洗掉鼻腔里医院的味道，坐在椅子上再次翻看卷宗。他阅读每一份报告，查看每一张照片，直到那些影像仿佛蚀刻在眼帘内一般。

 

马蒂也没有睡，拉斯特能听到他在楼上的一举一动：天杀的充气床垫随着他起身躺下、辗转反侧的动作吱吱呀呀地叫声，当他躺得再也受不了的时候赤脚踱步的足音，还有浴室放水、窗户开启的声响。动静并不大，却似乎是拉斯特失眠症在屋子里传染的结果。

 

一夜过去，马蒂从未下来，拉斯特也不曾上去。

 

***

 

枪支使用审查会议九点钟才开始，但他们提前二十分钟来到局里。拉斯特把车停在马蒂通常停车的位置，关掉引擎。

 

“想再来一遍么？”他问。

 

离开住所以后马蒂一直惴惴不安，太多的咖啡和过少的睡眠对此毫无助益。“我们都他妈的对过一百次了。”

 

他们没有。事情发生后第二天早晨后就没有了，唯一一次公开地讲还是面对满酒馆醉醺醺的警察。摒除一切杂念强记下这段故事并不意味着他们胸有成竹。

 

“我们得做好这事，马蒂。”拉斯特从衬衫口袋掏出香烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴里，“得装得后怕点。但别太过，否则他们会要求精神鉴定。”

 

他点燃香烟，深吸一口后递给马蒂。又从盒子里抽出一根。

 

马蒂一口气几乎抽掉半根，然后用鼻子吐烟。“你说你以前处理贩毒团伙的时候开过枪，后来就被问了一圈？还是精神鉴定？操蛋的勋章？”

 

“不是那么一回事。”他第一次射杀别人，得到的更像是军事审判和一张有去无回的地狱四年游门票。休斯敦港事件留给他的是肋骨下的三颗子弹和在“北岸”硬床上度过的一百二十六日模棱两可的假期。

 

他们继续一语不发地抽了半晌烟。

 

“我们会没事的，”马蒂决绝地点了下头。“我们已经说过一遍了，都没事。”

 

拉斯特摇头。“我再说一遍，马蒂。这不是史蒂夫、鲍比和你其他那些老朋友只消听你说拉下枪支保险就能射裤子里。这是群在椅子后面坐久之后早就忘记怎样当警察的无聊笔杆子。别用你在酒馆里的那套。”他嘲弄道。“装得真很羞愧就好。”

 

马蒂看了他一眼，拉斯特觉得有如咽下一口血块。

 

***

 

他们先召拉斯特进去。会议在局顶楼的会议室举行。他坐在桌子尽头，跟前放着话筒。州长办公室来了一男一女，还有正副局长以及其他官员；他猜测有几个是内务部的。他只认识其中一人——虽然一副臭脸——便是史皮斯警长。

 

他们指示拉斯特报出全名、职位，然后问他案件概况，以及他和搭档如有何找到勒杜的窝点。最后，他们终于问到事情急转直下的细节，拉斯特慎重地小声重复他们的故事，并不与任何人发生眼神交流。

 

“我可以说这次经历让我对人类神圣的生命产生了极大的敬意，”他说，因为所有人都认为雷吉和德沃最终进了尸袋大快人心，但话不能说破。他得扮演谦逊的角色，他们则是为事情结果感到抱歉的群演。

 

之后他们立刻召入马蒂，拉斯特在走廊遇到他时只来及拍了拍他身侧，然后坐在紧闭大门外的条凳上；他应该直接回办公室，但还是留了下来，即便感觉像是坐在校长办公室外面等待好弟兄的孩子。

 

拉斯特能听到对面有人说话，但听不真切。他能辨别出搭档的每一次答话，但听不出在说什么。他没听到马蒂低头看向自己双手时用几乎可悲的语调说，“我认为我做了必要之事以保护我的搭档。还有我自己。”

 

***

 

过了大约一个小时马蒂才出来，面如土灰，一语不发；拉斯特把他拖去楼梯。

 

“怎么样？”他低声问，把对方堵在空无人烟的楼梯平台。

 

马蒂软瘫在扶手上，抖抖和和地轻笑一声。“局长认可我决定之不易，赞成我跟科尔警探的勇敢。”

 

拉斯特心中也放下一块大石，不禁嘴角上翘，吃吃一笑。“跟对我说的也差不多。”

 

“一切顺利，拉斯特。”

 

“操他的，马蒂。操他妈的没错。”当庭扯下的弥天大谎能保持纹丝不破难免让人自鸣得意。他搂住马蒂肩膀。“走，搭档。我请你喝啤酒。”

 

马蒂还在假装欲拒还迎，但忍不住还是笑了。“我们应该回——”

 

“文书工作又不会跑。已经到午饭时间了。来吧。”

 

***

 

马蒂开车去了个餐厅不餐厅酒吧不酒吧的地方，实木和复合板的古怪集合；窗边摆着几张桌子和卡座，一扇铁门通往一个貌似干净的小厨房。上座率差强人意，吧台边坐着个自斟自饮的老汉，一群西装男坐在角落的桌边，一对二十几岁的情侣看对方的眼神好像谁都不想承认这是他们最后的晚餐。

 

但至少目及范围内没有一个警察，也没人注意他们。

 

拉斯特和马蒂坐进一个卡座，无论谁动动都会撞上对方的膝盖。马蒂点了两瓶孤星啤酒和两份汉堡。他们像没吃过饭似的狼吞虎咽，就着啤酒三下五除二干掉汉堡，似乎才想起来一顿像样的正餐是怎样的；之前几日他们成天担惊受怕，压根没管身体需求。

 

“你怎么看？”马蒂灌下他的第二杯啤酒后问道。他的幽默感明显消散了。

 

拉斯特吞下一口薯条，把盘子推到一旁。“看什么？”

 

马蒂嘴一撇。“不知道。感觉太容易了。”

 

拉斯特脑中已经冒出半打麻烦上身的场景，但还是摇摇头。“那是你操蛋的良心在作怪，兄弟。你想被抓？”

 

马蒂身体前倾，小臂扒在两侧桌缘。“我以为他们会问一大堆问题。我——他们问你德西罗的报告或者犯罪现场调查记录了没？”

 

拉斯特望向窗外，十点多的街上车辆川流不息，简直像是另一个世界。“他们只问了我们在现场留的口述记录。”

 

“都不上会的，那他们急着推进这些操蛋的初步报告干嘛？”

 

拉斯特嘲弄地回答。“我不知道，马蒂。老生常谈的政治把戏？有媒体、专案组和操蛋的塔特表兄俩紧盯着，咱部门还不赶紧送瘟神，他们才不管真相如何呢。”

 

马蒂虚脱地靠上椅背。“ _我_ 都等不及送这瘟神走。”

 

“这就对啦，他们想赶紧搞定这案子，但还得按着规矩来。他们偷懒，搞出的都是垃圾，但正好给我们也开了后门。”拉斯特把纸巾团成一团，吁出一口气。“奎萨达跟你说我们什么时候能接新案子了没？”

 

“想让我们先把这个弄完。”马蒂点点头，轻轻嗓子喉才耸肩。“我倒是可以问问他能不能让我们帮别人搞些进行中的案子。”他不走心地瞪了对方一眼。“如果你能不乱扇人耳光的话。“

 

拉斯特瞪回去。“我干这工作可不是来交朋友的，马蒂。”

 

“我看得出来，拉斯特，但操你妈的你文明点行不行。”

 

他耸耸一边肩膀，再次将目光投向窗外。“那是战略需要，伙计，史蒂夫以后见着我得绕道走了。”

 

“可不是嘛，谁不会。”马蒂摇摇头，轻笑出声。“靠，拉斯特，我当时可是抱着得把杰拉奇从你的瘦屁股上剥下来的觉悟了，但现在——”他盯着桌面，嘴角翘起一抹不易察觉的微笑。“觉得还是把你留在我墙角比较好。”

 

拉斯特嘟囔一声，摇摇头。“跟你吵没用，伙计。”

 

马蒂看了他好一会儿，边看边咬嘴唇，然后直起身，用脚碰了碰拉斯特的脚踝。“我今早打电话回家，你当时，呃——”他瞥了瞥周围，怕有人偷听。“你当时在洗澡。”

 

关于马蒂的婚姻问题，拉斯特依旧一个操蛋的字都不想听，但他很清楚自己的搭档需要一定程度的情感抚慰然后才能回到谈公事的正路上。“然后呢？”

 

“玛姬没马上挂我电话。”马蒂把几根没人要的薯条在盘子里推来推去。“还让我跟姑娘们打了招呼。那是好迹象吧？”

 

“大概吧。”因为他知道对方想听什么，所以又补充了句，“觉得你该继续试，她现在不会那么抵触了。”

 

“你这么想？”马蒂振作起来。

 

“唔，上周你是她的垃圾老公。现在你是他的垃圾老公兼本州英雄。”拉斯特耸肩。

 

马蒂噗嗤一笑。“靠。我真他妈的希望你是对的，伙计。”

 

***

 

到了下班的点，马蒂抓起他的外套，越过自己的桌子看向拉斯特。“嘿，我要，你知道，去看看玛姬和孩子们。”他环视一圈人员迅速流失的办公室。“那个，不知道要多久。如果幸运的话——”话说了一半马蒂皱皱眉，直起身，拍了拍搭档的肩膀便往外走。

 

“祝你好运，”拉斯特对着他的背影说。他有点惊讶，自己是真心的。

 

他的皮卡自从他们从勒杜那里回来就一直停在局里的停车场，车床上满是落叶和浮尘，外加在博蒙特镇偏远小路溅上的干泥巴。拉斯特驶出停车场，径直回家。他在药店停下买了两瓶诺比舒咳，毫不意外盒子上的亮红色让他的吐沫充满了迟钝与糖浆的味道。

 

***

 

马蒂整个周末都没回来。拉斯特乐得完全拥有自己的空间，但将这两天操蛋地用在嗑糖浆和酒上导致他实际上并未好好享受它。他不愿继续想案子，想披上克拉什皮肤的那一晚，想那一时的身轻，因为除了血管里的毒品和指间蠢蠢欲动的暴力外什么都不用管。克拉什可不管什么新的开始，成为人类的一员；他对痛恨的东西一视同仁，它们都是一样的黑。拉斯特则已经出师未捷，装不下去了。拉斯特的秘密又多了一个，但这次的事不属于他自己，这次的事和北岸精神病院，和混迹钢铁十字军的日子，和阿拉斯加的过往不一样。该死，这可能是他第一次因为瞬间的忠诚而保守一个秘密。

 

周一早上，他坐在桌前，马蒂带着两个泡沫饭盒晃进来，看上去好像刚从哪个姘头那里过来，其他人看着他的身影窃窃私语。拉斯特想过给他打电话，至少周末他相对清醒的时候想过；他以前从没给哈特家打过电话，尽管自从那次失败的晚餐当天早上马蒂把写了号码的便利贴拍上他的“账本”时，他已经把它牢记于心了。

 

“目的达成了，马蒂？”拉斯特在对方把泡沫盒子放在他桌角的时候问了句。

 

马蒂坐进他的椅子，对他叹了口气。眼睛红红的。“我很好，拉斯特。吃吧。”

 

他没说和玛姬进展如何，拉斯特也没问。

 

***

 

这周过得很慢。各种报告轮番出炉：弹道，鉴证，毒检。实验室证明L 朵拉·兰身上发现的LSD和勒杜窝点发现的一致，至少这说明他们没抓错人。马蒂问奎萨达给他们派点活，所以他们去帮鲁茨和丹马调查一桩出了岔子的酒吧群殴，面对的是一具尸体和一大堆嫌疑人。基本上就是寻访社会关系的活，查查地址什么的，但两人都庆幸有这事分散注意力。

 

周二一早，史皮斯警长穿过办公室径直走进奎萨达的办公室。凯瑟琳十分钟后给他们上咖啡，出来的时候给马蒂使了个颜色。

 

午餐过后，她跑来，轻靠在马蒂的桌边，对他露出一个小小的笑容。

 

“好啦，宝贝儿，别说这话是我说的——”她再三确认队长不在办公室，然后才压低身子。“你可能要摊上好事咯。也许你们两个都能。”她试图把拉斯特也拉进对话里，但显然她听到的事只涉及马蒂一人。

 

“你都在说些什么啊，亲爱的？”马蒂靠上椅背，开启魅力模式。

 

“我不确定，某种奖励吧。”凯瑟琳咬咬下嘴唇，笑容更灿烂了。“搞不好是晋升呢。”她对他挤了下眼睛，又晃回自己的桌子。

 

马蒂的表情半是渴望半是抵触，两种情感的天人交战全显露在他的前额上。他越过桌子看向拉斯特，于是所有的渴望又尽数瓦解，融入到一声疲惫的叹息中。

 

拉斯特看到几个辅警往他们这边望，知道这事明早传遍全办公室是没跑的了。

 

***

 

马蒂没等队长的官方通知。他直接把奎萨达逼到了档案室里，当面去问。拉斯特知道这事是因为他当时正在后排的档案架处翻看文件，只听见他搭档急火火地把他们的上司拽进来，还带上了门。

 

“老大，”马蒂的声音有点抖，他应该很清楚这样做搞不好被警告说是以下犯上。他是脑子抽了还是怎么的，干嘛要冒着遭队长怒火洗礼的危险去搞清楚件过几天就能确定知道的事？“想问问那事，嘉奖，它是不是真的？”

 

“谁他妈的跟你说的？”奎萨达一下子警醒起来。

 

拉斯特在房间深处看不真切，但他感觉的到马蒂随意地耸了下肩膀。“风言风语嘛。有人老传。”

 

奎萨达对此嗤之以鼻。“然后呢？”

 

“拉斯特怎么办？”

 

拉斯特呼吸一滞。他弯下腰透过架子偷看两人，但在马蒂宽阔的肩膀遮挡下，只能看到队长的部分上衣。

 

“什么？”奎萨达的震惊不亚于拉斯特。

 

“这事上没他的份？”马蒂问。“假如我得到晋升的话——”

 

“科尔绝逼不可能晋升，他才来五个月。”

 

“我知道，老大，但这案子我们是一起办的，那破事发生时我们也是一起，他怎么就没得到嘉奖呢？好了，我知道那家伙不讨人喜欢，但如果不是他我们根本搭不上勒杜。枪林弹雨我们都——”

 

“哈特——”奎萨达抬起一只手阻止他继续往下说。

 

“听着，”马蒂固执己见。“他带——他抱着那个死去的男孩离开那里。他不该那么做的，他——”

 

有一瞬间，他觉得马蒂要抖出他的老底了，将拉斯特这辈子唯一珍视的东西拿出来，利用它骗取一分同情心跟一张没用的纸头。索菲亚的名字在他腹部深处燃烧，拉斯特得现在就让马蒂闭嘴。他觉得自己被冻在了原地，被钉死在了地板上，但如果逼不得已，他势必穿过房间，就算动手也要把那些话敲出对方的嘴巴，亲手把词儿塞回马蒂的嗓子里，管他什么的搭档关系。操他的，这家伙竟敢把拉斯特的痛苦当作讨价还价的工具。操这份工作，这一屋子的混蛋。平心而论，五个月已经比他预期要待的时间长多了——虽然远不及他所希望的，但现实就是现实。这份工作是他最后一张底牌，而辞职则预示着全线的溃败，但他总可以回到阿拉斯加，回到大海、渔船以及无尽的寒冷之中。

 

但在拉斯特动起来以前，马蒂叹了口气，低语道，“他免了我遭罪。”

 

“听着，这事由不得我来决定。我会跟上面提提的。”现在，奎萨达听上去没那么恼火了，拉斯特对此也一样的震惊；他不知道在“离婚，无直系血亲”的白纸黑字外对方是否知道更多，又或者是他也感受到一个死去孩童坠在臂弯的重量。

 

“谢谢，长官。已经够了。”现在除了卑躬屈膝外没别的词能形容马蒂了。

 

队长没理他。“下次你想告诉我什么，他妈的进我办公室里来。操你妈的。”

 

“是，长官。谢谢。”门合着马蒂的话关上了。“ _靠_ 。”

 

拉斯特一动不动，抓着纸板箱的手指节发白。他透过架子板看向马蒂，他的搭档死命揉揉眼睛后离开了房间。

 

他把档案放回原位，但在复印机旁边晃了差不多十分钟，直到确定马蒂不在门的另一头后才打开它，然后直接进走廊，下楼，出大门。拉斯特躲在楼外侧抽了四支烟，一支接着一支；他的手抖个不停，直到滤嘴碰到双唇才稳下来。

 

他回去后，马蒂正在和打字机奋战。“你他妈的去哪了？”他头也不抬地问。

 

“出去抽支烟。”

 

马蒂哼哼，终于抬头。“从什么时候起你突然意识到要到外面点烟了？”

 

拉斯特看他的眼神波澜不惊。“从我们整天都被绑在这间操蛋的办公室里开始。怎么？有好事发生？”

 

“没。”马蒂继续打字。拉斯特指望对方泄密，但到头来也没等到。

 

***

 

七点不到，袖子挽到手肘、领带松松垮垮挂在打开扣子领口的奎萨达打开了办公室门。

 

“哈特，科尔，进来，”他吼了一句后又坐回了办公桌。

 

马蒂和拉斯特交换了一个眼神，很清楚队长要说什么，他们看到史皮斯警长也在那里，僵硬地坐在沙发上。他们拖着脚步走进小办公室，一屁股坐在桌对面的椅子上。

 

“老大。”

 

“唔，这也不是什么秘密——”奎萨达意有所指地看了马蒂一眼。“所以现在正式说下。部门想奖励你们在兰案上的出众表现。”他对两人事务性地简短笑笑。“哈特，你晋升为侦缉小队长。科尔，你得到勇敢的嘉奖。恭喜。”

 

“谢谢，长官。”马蒂笑了，耳尖发红。“我们非常感谢。”

 

拉斯特发觉所有人都在看他，才也点点头。“谢谢。”

 

“下周一总警监会正式宣布此事。会有个仪式，九点钟到新闻发布室。”奎萨达打开桌上的文件夹，明显在下逐客令。

 

“明白，长官。谢谢。”马蒂起身，拉斯特跟在他身后。

 

史皮斯也起身，瞪眼拦住了他们的去路。“别迟到。还有，仪式意味着穿礼服。”

 

拉斯特脑子没多想就哼了一声，只听身后的奎萨达叹了口气。

 

史皮斯警长逼近了一步。“你有意见，科尔？”

 

“没问题，长官。”马蒂插到两人中间，用肩膀把拉斯特挤到身后。“我们会到的。”

 

史皮斯选择无视他，眼睛还死盯着拉斯特。

 

他咬紧牙关，觉得胃里翻滚着黄色的毒液。“没问题，长官。”

 

马蒂抓住他的胳膊，把他拽出门，简直在对奎萨达行屈膝礼了。“真心感谢，队长。”他克制地对史皮斯点点头。“警长。”

 

***

 

“我他妈的哪有什么礼服，”等回到车里在十字路口等红灯的时候，拉斯特开始抱怨。他还没从与史皮斯的冲突中缓过来，马蒂当他是个孩子或者动物似的又是拉他又是替他说话，还弯着腰恨不得亲上司们的屁股，好像部门是在施舍他们。尽管大脑理性的那部分告诉他这怒气来得毫无根据，他嘴里热锡辛辣的味道却只增不减。

 

他眼角的余光捕捉到马蒂竟然在偷笑。“胡说，你楼上的柜子里明明有。”

 

“我不想要什么操蛋的嘉奖。”

 

马蒂没反应。“不好意思，你忍着吧。”

 

他的怒火一下子蹿了上来，正因为知道马蒂是在装傻，假装不在乎这所谓的荣誉，私底下却把拉斯特的不幸用软布包起来当敲门砖。

 

“这是场操蛋的马戏。”他鄙夷地说。“仪式他妈的有什么用？破事就是场闹剧。他们不就想要张登上报纸九版的照片吗，两个穿着‘好警察制服’的混蛋对着照相机傻笑，其他那些大人物在旁边拿我们这案子一边互撸一边互祝。”

 

“我们抓到了那两个混蛋，部门也面上有光。那有什么问题？你不想碰政治，去当义警啊。”马蒂还真有胆这么说。“我知道义警对你来说也是个屁，但有英勇嘉奖在你档案上也不会太烂。”

 

拉斯特对此嗤之以鼻。“耶稣基督啊，当然了。当他妈的的然了。你想以后哪天当老大是吧，马蒂？你想坐在大办公室里对其他那些混蛋指手画脚对吧？该死。 _该死_ 。你 _想要_ 这个。晋升，辉煌的开始，往上爬。那就是你的人生目标，搭档？”

 

马蒂对上他的眼睛，目光又硬又湿，半点情面都不剩了。“对，拉斯特，这就是我想要的。”他扶着方向盘的双手指节发白，声音绷得紧紧的，但不完全是因为愤怒。

 

拉斯特这才缓过神。他记得自己是唯一把吃子弹当作职业理想的。他咽下自己话语剩下的恶意。“马蒂——”

 

对方只是摇摇头。

 

到拉斯特家的时候马蒂并没开上车道，他停在屋子前面，但没有熄火。

 

“觉得我要到附近转转，”他头也不回地继续盯着车前灯照亮的那块柏油路。

 

拉斯特握紧车把手却没有推开。“我不是——”

 

“请你妈的滚出我的车子，拉斯特。”

 

“好的。”他想打一拳，好几拳，不是对马蒂，只是揍点什么平息自己的羞愧。他二话不说钻出车子，还没走到大门就看到马蒂已经转过街角了。

 

拉斯特没开皮卡跟着他。他坐在黑暗中，蜷在床垫上，想着也许这段搭档关系到底还是没法长久了。和他生命中的所有人际关系一样，终将在重负下沉没，因为可怕的现实或者不可说破之事。因为拉斯特是拉斯特。

 

***

 

他以为马蒂不会回来过夜，但还是听到了前门的轻启声。只凭这个声音和随后响起的钥匙声，拉斯特已经知道马蒂醉了。他没有动，只是静静地待在深蓝色的寂静之中，眼睛盯着天花板，听马蒂拖着步子爬楼梯的声响。

 

他眨眨眼甩掉消失在他发际的一线湿润。如果势必分离，也许这样最好，毕竟他们从来就没法激发出对方身上的美好。

 

***

 

马蒂第二天一早下楼的时候，拉斯特已经洗完澡穿好衣服了。他坐在厨房吧台边上，俯在打开的“账本”上，明显在等他起床。

 

他把本子合上，琢磨怎么开口道那个马蒂一定会拒绝的歉。

 

“还可怜巴巴地杵在那边干嘛。”马蒂看了他一眼就走向咖啡机。“我早习惯你的混蛋脾气了。”

 

“唔，彼此彼此，”拉斯特回嘴，他应该这么说，因为正像他预料的一样，马蒂对他竖起中指，前一天晚上的紧张气氛烟消云散。

 

“这事完了，对吧？”马蒂给自己倒了一杯，靠向复合吧台面板，叹了口气，在轻柔的晨光下显得尤其疲倦苍白。

 

“当然。”拉斯特点头，虽然抵触的情绪还没消散，毕竟他们会像打扮一新地像参赛犬似的被拉出去展览。

 

马蒂伸手去拿拉斯特咖啡边的威士忌酒壶，往自己的马克杯里倒了一点。他瞥了眼水池旁积攒的一堆空瓶子和压扁的啤酒罐。“我们不能这么破罐子破摔了，拉斯特。喝酒还有……你搞得那什么操蛋的玩意儿，”他意有所指地说。

 

拉斯特面上波澜不惊，底下却怀疑马蒂打一开始就看出他嗑药了，打一开始就注意到他带着咳嗽糖浆和药片，瞪着双无神的眼睛迟缓地出现在警局。

 

“我得过得像点样才好赢回玛姬。”马蒂清清嗓子，眼神在拉斯特的脸和威士忌酒瓶间飘来飘去。“你说你以前有那什么问题——我不知道我们能否戒干净，但我们至少得基本在正轨上，好吧？”

 

拉斯特举杯，大概是表示同意。他知道自己永远不可能完全干净，从他满脑子都是索菲亚却满眼都是朵拉·兰的那天开始就知道了。但他也并不想重复他歪歪倒倒出现在哈特家门廊前的经历——尽管他唧唧歪歪扯出个找不到理由不喝酒的借口，他的搭档还是塞给他一杯咖啡，用出乎他意料之外的宽心照顾他。

 

“在他们让你——你有那个，呃，渴望什么的没？”马蒂用前臂支着台面探向前，缩短了两人之间的距离。“听着，我知道卧底是怎么回事，我只是需要知道你是否有复吸或是其他什么事的可能。”

 

现在要担心复吸太晚了，但拉斯特理解对方的担忧。卧底人员有些技巧，比如用墨水和辣椒水伪装成针孔，假装吸粉但不吸到底，但没有人能每次都装。这些事拉斯特都干过，在一开始，在克莱尔还没离开的时候，但在那以后，他根本就懒得管什么假装是自己了。他想到自己放袜子抽屉里的那瓶安眠酮，想到第一股可卡因带来电流窜过血脉让他重新有血有肉的感觉。“不会，马蒂。我不会再用那东西，那天晚上汗淌完了就没了。”但他知道，干净也是相对的。

 

“你确定？”

 

“确定。”

 

“那威士忌早餐也到此为止了。”马蒂直起身，干掉剩下的咖啡。“给我五分钟，我们在汽车餐馆见。”

 

***

 

这周剩下的日子化作打字机报告与烟屁股在他们的指间匆匆流过。嘉奖的事既然已经被广而告之，其他警探又用新一轮的祝贺洗礼了他们一番，但这次则几乎对其中的唾弃不加掩饰。他们不愿靠近拉斯特，所以他能忽略他们，把目光聚焦在工作上，把听力波段缩减到一个人身上。马蒂则在劫难逃；他们围住他，用勾肩搭背折磨他，假意同志情深地对他拉拉扯扯。他们逼他又请了一轮啤酒，见他就叫侦缉队长，好像是在讲笑话，好像他们还是一群学校恶霸。拉斯特咬牙逼自己沉住气，试图在每次他们对自己搭档说话的时候眨眨眼以甩掉视野里星星点点的腐败赭色。某种意义上，他佩服马蒂用一个笑容和南方老男孩魅力里强硬的那部分就可以挡住他人的敌意。如果是拉斯特，早揍翻一片了。

 

凯瑟琳是唯一真心祝贺他们的。她紧紧抱住马蒂，捏捏拉斯特的手，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

“早告诉过你们了，宝贝们。会有好事发生的，你们应得的。”

 

拉斯特和马蒂将谦逊英雄的面具重新戴上。法夫雷手上有个查尔斯湖男子用猎枪杀死大舅子的案子，他们帮忙定了那人罪，然后继续处理自己山一样的文书工作。

 

***

 

周六早上马蒂起了个大早去见女儿们。拉斯特还窝在床上，裹在薄薄的一层床单里，在空调的噪声和马蒂咖啡的温暖香气的侵润下昏昏欲睡。他半梦半醒地睡过一个上午，直到实在憋不住了才爬起来。

 

他读书，喝掉剩下的咖啡，丢垃圾——玻璃酒瓶和孤星啤酒罐。冰箱里有吃剩的外卖，拉斯特用微波炉热热，边写尸体分解阶段的的笔记边吃。

 

那天晚上，电话响了。铃声刚一划破烟雾缭绕的寂静，拉斯特就知道是谁打的。

 

“科尔家。”他抓起听筒，回到自己的沙滩椅上，身后拖了老长一段电话线。

 

“嘿。”玛姬的语调有点高，还有点喘不过气，好像惊讶于他真的接了。

 

“他不在，”拉斯特说话可能有点冲，上次对话尖锐的刺痛感挥之不去，还卡在他嗓子眼里。

 

“我知道。他才走。”她细声说道，但没有道歉的意思，好像上次的事过去便不值得再提，这让拉斯特既觉得烦恼又如释重负。“我想跟你谈谈。”

 

“有什么需要帮忙的，玛姬？”他从上衣口袋的香烟盒里抽出一支烟，点打火机的时候他几乎感觉的到声音穿越几里长的电话线传到玛姬耳朵里的样子。

 

“我只是想知道发生了什么。马蒂说——天哪，他什么都不说。”他听到她叹了口气。“他只是说那事很糟，你们都躲过了枪子儿。他开枪打了谁。”

 

拉斯特的确想过马蒂对玛姬说的故事是否跟他向其他人三番五次吹嘘的一样，尤其是他们像动作片里那样躲子弹的段落；还是说他觉得她对真相更有接受力。显然，他没采用任何一种。

 

“他把我们活着弄了出去，玛姬，是他找到的孩子们。”他不知道她到底指望他说什么。他与马蒂的羁绊看似若有若无，实则牢不可破，根本无从挣脱，好比地心引力一般。拉斯特感觉得出玛姬是，或者说将成为他生命中重要的一个人，他们理解对方，可事情一旦涉及马蒂，便充斥了谎言，他强迫自己说，她强迫自己信。那同样是一种理解。拉斯特觉得这次也不例外。“如果你读了新闻，事情就是那样。他做了件好事。”

 

线路对面安静了一会儿，玛姬在纠结是否要询问更多细节。“他说他得到了晋升，会有个仪式，想让我去，带上姑娘们。”

 

“对。”

 

“那不意味着我会原谅他，”她一口气说下去。“我——”

 

“你应该去。至少满足他这次。”拉斯特挂掉电话。和前几次一样，他没跟马蒂提玛姬打电话的事。

 

***

 

周一早上，拉斯特一醒来就发现马蒂在他身边，捧着本书。除了干咽下几片安眠酮，他不记得昨晚发生了什么，但他很确定马蒂昨天睡在楼上。

 

他眨眨眼，赶走睡意，眯着眼睛打量对方。他差点就开口问马蒂搬来的时候是否带了本书了，但正巧瞥到书页边空白处紧凑的小字。“你靠我的谋杀手册打飞机？”

 

“想得美。”马蒂清清嗓子。“前两天才翻到的。”他立起书本好让拉斯特看清封面。《偶像的黄昏》。唔，这倒是出乎他的意料。

 

拉斯特在床垫四周摸烟盒，取了一根点燃。“然后呢？”

 

“‘人从其超常本性——其知性——中恢复的最佳方法是偶尔放任其兽性。’难怪你喜欢这鬼东西，正好能解释你自己，伙计。”

 

五十步笑百步，拉斯特心想，但没说。马蒂从他指间抢走香烟后，他懒得再点一根，只等对方对着卷边的书页喷出一口烟后又从他手中抢了回来。

 

“你睡着了吗？”

 

“眯了一会儿。”马蒂躺下，把书搁在一边。“你准备好迎接闪光灯了吗？”

 

拉斯特看着照亮房间的晨光，与往日没有什么不同。“几点了？”

 

马蒂瞅了瞅手表。“七点半。”

 

拉斯特坐起身。“行了。”

 

***

 

他们靠在水槽边，边喝咖啡边你来我往地再次分享一支烟。拉斯特冲了个长长的澡；早先，马蒂把两人的制服都送去干洗了一次，化学品刺鼻的气味还沾在拉斯特皮肤上，停驻在他大脑的前缘。他套上蓝金镶边的礼服，克制住低头看自己的冲动。这件制服和他在德州时的不同，但还是让他回想起过去的生命，在失去一切之前——在索菲亚出生很久之前——那时的他还是另一个人，那时克莱尔还承载着他对自身生活的向往。

 

当他在浴室里过例行的滴眼药水吃止痛片流程的时候，外面传来了马蒂下楼的声音。拉斯特对镜中的倒影眨眨眼，最后一遍梳理头发。

 

“这太扯淡了，”他故意在走进客厅的时候说这话，对于这事，他不吐不快。

 

“哇靠。看这美人。”马蒂一步跨到跟前，抓住拉斯特的肩膀，帮他扶正领带。“老天，你看上去像个菜鸟。”他噗嗤一笑，露出的齿缝让拉斯特觉得手心发痒。

 

“我看上去像个白痴，你也是。”

 

事实并非如此，马蒂看上去简直是操蛋的公关表率，英俊迷人，宽阔的肩膀撑起浆蓝的制服，集干练刑警与南方绅士于一身。

 

“你他妈的在说什么？”马蒂话是这么说，声音却千疮百孔。“我们可是英雄。”

 

“你没事吧，马蒂？”马蒂摇头，但拉斯特耐心等待，眼神一刻也没离开对方。自从奎萨达告诉他们要举行典礼，马蒂眼底深处便染上了一缕狂乱的思绪；昨晚他花了一个多钟头给两人的皮鞋打蜡，直到鞋子锃亮如新，周五的时候拉斯特碰见他站在新闻发布室边上，好像他从没去过那里似的——好像哪天他们不是穿过它才能爬楼梯上二层的办公室一样——他的眼神晃来晃去，寻找出口。眼下，拉斯特看着他，耳畔回响着从对方身上发出的某种类似白噪音的低鸣。

 

“我老想着他们都知道了，”马蒂最终开口，满脸苦相，眼睛眨个不停。“他们知道，却放任我们胡编乱造，给——我，给我一节绳子上吊。”他垮下肩，使劲揉着下巴，颤颤巍巍地呼出一口气。“这是我的错，拉斯特，也许我就应该告诉——”

 

拉斯特摇头。“不。”

 

“不。你是对的，这就是场马戏。我不该因此得到晋升。我杀了个人，拉斯特。天杀的。能有什么差别？我是个——”

 

“马蒂——”拉斯特死死抓住对方肩膀，手指扣进制服粗糙的面料以及覆盖其下的皮肤。他们不能说出真相，他知道会发生什么。马丁·哈特在许多方面都是个垃圾，但拉斯特不会让他因为雷吉·操蛋·勒杜把生活给丢掉。马蒂有妻子，有两个女儿还依靠着他，以他为榜样；他有能力，在工作上甚至算得上有操蛋的良心。如果拉斯特往自私的方面想，马蒂是整个部门里唯一能忍受得了自己的；那天晚上他与克拉什四目相对，没有选择退缩，只是问对方是否会没事。拉斯特欠他的。

 

“你不知道，拉斯特，”马蒂想推开他。“我甚至没有犹豫，那是——”

 

“你他妈的闭嘴听我说。”他差点就停下来了，但咬牙继续。“我知道，马蒂。我他妈的知道因为我做了一样的事。”此时此刻，他开口，结结巴巴，但一直看着对方的眼睛；他告诉马蒂自己杀死的那个人，托马斯·怀特，二十三岁的瘾君子，裹在紫色毯子里的死去婴儿。

 

“所以他们把你扔在那里那么久。”他眼见对方拼凑起看似毫无关联的片段。克拉什，索菲亚。拉斯特没说一个字；他每每觉得马蒂简单，却次次被提醒他不是看上去的那样。“操他妈的上帝啊，拉斯特。”

 

马蒂抓住他的胳膊，轻轻晃着他，好像那能改变什么似的，但拉斯特 _知道_ 马蒂不会允许联邦调查局和警局把他送到克拉什的老路上。这份笃定沉重而火热地淌下他的喉咙，只是拉斯特现在不能细想，他不能停下来深究为什么短短五个月的相识已经让他把自己绝大多数的秘密全盘托出。

 

“木已成舟，伙计。告诉过你了，我们把其他坏人挡在门外。如果我们不介入，会有更多的妇女和儿童遭他们毒手。如果你没干掉那个混球，他现在还在安哥拉监狱里滋润着，吹嘘他的‘成就’，换得其他垃圾拍手叫好。我们做的没错，马丁。他妈的谁管那是不是合法？”

 

“万一他们知道怎么办？”马蒂眉头还盘踞着最后一丝恐惧。

 

拉斯特往上摸索，用手指圈住马蒂的后颈，倾身向前，直到两人只有寸许之隔。“没人知道，搭档。只有我和你，这事我们得带进操蛋的坟墓，听明白了吗？”

 

马蒂有所犹豫，但靠着他的手点了点头。“只有你和我。今日过后，绝不再提。”

 

“好样的。”拉斯特直起身，拍拍对方肩膀。“走吧。”

 

他们把警徽别上腰带，展平制服金边。夹好“账本”，扣上钥匙，然后出门；步入已然温暖的晨光。

 

*********以下是译者的吐（示）槽（爱）**********  
  
小马又撞了一下Rust的肩膀——这浓浓的“我不是故意的但实际我是故意的你也知道我是故意的但你来打我啊”既视感。  
  
在枪支审查会上小马用很羞愧的语调说“我做了必需的以保护我的搭档。还有我自己。”因为他真的羞愧啊，因为实践这话的是Rust不是他啊，因为他也想保护啊但只会捅娄子啊。然后这货竟然就没羞没躁地说“我杀人是为了保护我搭档”这话了……小马的英雄主义情节……  
  
Rust就因为小马在他是Crash的时候问了一句“are you gonna be alright”就对对方死心塌地了……这个细节已经快变成canon了……  
  
在开完审查会后Rust说到午饭时间了我们去吃饭吧，实际是他们开到路上的时候才mid-morning……你们这是翘班出去约会了好么……  
  
然后在餐厅吃饭说“我在你洗澡的时候打电话”还要看看周围有没有人。明明你在人家家里的时候就没羞没躁的往人家床垫上扑腾好么！你还帮人家擦汗擦到睡着好 么！把人家脱的只剩内衣和一只袜子好么！还坐在床垫边上看人家起床好么！三番五次和人家抢香烟跟高中生一样你一口我一口好么！这明明是篇非配对文好么！  
  
Rust和小马吵架后一个人躺在床垫上失眠，打定主意觉得对方不会回来了却还不锁门（先听到门开了，又听到喝醉的小马找钥匙去开已经开了的门）。  
  
典礼早上小马看到Rust穿着制服的样子一下就把持不止了——“美人！小鲜肉”然后就冲上去摸来摸去帮对方整理领带……一下子忘了自己很紧张，结果Rust哪壶不开提哪壶把对方好心情折腾没了。  
  
发烧第二天洗完澡后衣冠不整（half dressed）循着香味爬去厨房找吃的。  
  
所以其实Rust是只喵吧…


End file.
